His Encrypted Heart
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: Noiz has his moments with Ashton a girl he originally bumped into at the pizza shop while making his rounds. He convinces her to join Ruff Rabbits more- like harassed, after he figured out that she's professional hacker and a beauty. Yes there's lemons fluff and whatnot. Nothing but random short stories
1. Chapter 1

His Encrypted Heart

A woman with long blond hair approaches a wooden door to a large two story home. She wore black short shorts with fish nets underneath them. A white loose tank top with a black image of a computer mouse printed on it. In one of her hand she held a plastic grocery bag by the handle. On to the right side of the door to there was a glowing keypad. Her blue eyes scan the pad by the door. She uses her free hand to enter the code. Her finger tips and black painted nails tapped against the screen as she enters the code. She hits enter. The screen blinks red asking her to try again.

"Pixel," She raises her fair skinned hand up to the keypad, "He changed it again."

A small white critter quickly scales from her shoulder to her hand. A pale pink tail brushes against her skin, the blonde turns her palm up to assist the tiny familiar. The white mouse curls its tail around her middle finger. The creature squeaks wrinkling its nose and whiskers at the keypad, "You're right." The mouse uses her pink nose to enter the code in. Pixel hits enter. The screen blinks red again asking them to try again.

"He changed the software, Ashton."

"Yeah, I don't recognize this format." The blonde sighs disapprovingly as she looked over the keypad, "Hold on I think it's…"

The keypad beeps blinking green approving the new code. The door clicks notifying them that they unlocked it. The mouse scurries to Ashton's shoulder as she moved entering the home.

Ashton was in the living room when she spots a large orange hologram hovering over by the brown leather couches. She walks over to the coach only to see that they were unoccupied. In front of the couches however, on the floor was a brown coffee table and German man sitting by it on the floor.

"Welcome home." The man greets the woman, his bandaged hands still typing away at the keyboard, "I see that you've made it passed the door."

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a challenge," She smirks victorious as she moves towards his side. She herself was hacker. Whatever obstacle she would come across she'd get pass it one way or another. Ashton sits down next to the German who was sporting, a black with lime green geometric, bunny shapes beanie over his messy short hair. He has two eye brow piercings next to his right brow and sliver snake bites on his lower lip. His light green eyes were focused on the hologram before them.

"Ash, what did you bring?" Noiz asks finally pausing from his work looking at her.

" Snacks," she grins at him childishly.

His eyes drift back to the screen as Ashton rummages through her bag pulling out a bag of chips and a bottle of coke. She places the items on the coffee table watching her boyfriend code. She leans over placing her head on his shoulder intrigued by his work. Noiz places his hand on her fishnet covered thighs rubbing it over with his thumb. Ashton's blue eyes look over at her leader's work. He was updating the Ruff Rabbits blog informing the gang that there was a meet up coming up soon.

She stays quiet not wanting to interrupt his trance. Pixel climbs down her white shirt and up her inclined knee to the coffee table. The white mouse grabs the bags of chips with her mouth dragging the bag to Ashton.

Pixel tilts her head off to the side adorably asking Ashton to open the bag.

The blonde girl leans over and grabs the bag of chips. She tries to open the bag as quietly as she could. Her fingers pinched the edge of the bag pulling it apart slowly to open it. The aluminum bag squeals and crumples protesting to open up. Noiz stops typing and looks over to Ashton with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, babe," Ashton takes advantage of the fact that Noiz wasn't typing anymore, and quickly opens the bag placing it back on the table. The blonde man returns to typing when it was quiet again. Pixel takes a chip and nibbles at it. Ashton blue eyes kept looking back at the mouse enjoying the chips that she bought. Temptation began to lurk inside of her. She wanted to try the chips out herself too. Ashton reaches out to the mouse and Pixel places a large chip in to her palm. Ashton tosses the crunchy chip into her mouth, her pearly whites crushing the potato chips down. Noiz squeezes her thigh telling her that she's chewing too loud. She stops and tries to chew slowly. CRRRUUUNCCH CRUUUNNNCH.

"Ashton." He snickers at her struggle to eat quietly.

"Sorry…" she murmurs embarrassed. The female blonde swallows the food in her mouth and returns to silence watching him encode new encryptions. Within a few moments Ashton's mouth was as dry as a desert. She silently cursed the chips. Her blue eyes flicker from her boyfriend to the glass bottle of coke. Fuck her life. Ashton just _had_ to purchase the nosiest foods she could find at the fucking store. The woman reaches out and takes the bottle into her hand. Ashton didn't know how to open it with her bare hands like Noiz. She wasn't going to attempt it either.

"Sorry," She says batting her lashes at him apologetically while handing the bottle to him.

The male blonde sighs slowly and takes the bottle. With ease the punk twist the metal lid off with his hand. The bottle hisses as if he spoiled its plan to interrupt him. The blond man drinks out of the bottle handing it to back to her. He pressed the bottle to her chest. Ashton takes it back from him drinking after him enjoying the sugary bubbles fizz in her throat. Noiz then grabs a hand full of chips; he tilts his head back and tosses the handful of chips into his mouth. Crunch, crunch, church. He tongue licks the crumbs away from his lips. Blue orbs scan his face. The blonde with the messy hair and light green eyes fell on Aston's deep blue eyes. She felt a spark in her stomach she wanted to lick those crumbs of his lips herself.

"Sit," He orders sternly patting his lap gesturing her to sit her bottom there.

She sits in Noiz's lap enjoying the little attention he gave her as he placed his chin above her blond curls. Noiz snakes his arms around her waist securely. She smiled softly to herself content as he resumes to work. Each time his arms would move to reach a key, his beanie's green strings would brush against her cheek. Ashton wiggles a little trying to keep the strings from tickling her. Unintentionally, she rubs her bottom on Noiz's groin, the guy shifts upwards rubbing his pelvic against her bottom. His piercings rubbed and tugged against his groin, making it difficult for him to focus on his work. He stops typing, attempting to feel her weight shift around his manhood.

"Noiz what are you up to?" she purrs reaching over her shoulder for his lime green tie. She tugs at his tie urging him to her ear. He inhales her vanilla scent and slowly exhales allowing his breath to tease her ear. His manhood presses against his black jeans for the woman's ass. Ashton felt his rod trying to penetrate her shorts.

"You tell me." He replies.

"Pixel sleep mode," she didn't want her mouse to watch her lewd behavior surface. The white mouse curls itself into a ball resting on command.

She continues to tease him. "Aw, you're turned on already?"

She takes a hold of his hands and guides it to the metallic buttons of her shorts. His fingers pop at the buttons opening them. His fingers slide in to her shorts, rubbing her white lace panties roughly on the outside. Her excitement gets her panties wet as he pressed one of his fingers against her entrance teasing.

He retorts cockily, "Surprise, surprise. You are too, Ash."

Her smoky colored eyelids flutter at his taunt like strokes she whimpers, " Get on with it."

"Alright," he hits the power button to the hologram shutting it off after saving his work.

The girl lifts herself up off his lap and leans over on the wooden coffee table. Her bottom was now facing him while she lies on her belly. The punk reaches out with his bandaged hands taking hold of her shorts, and then pulls them down along with the fishnet legging and panties. Her blonde curls cascade around her back. She hears Noiz's belt buckle come undone along with the sound of his pants dropping around his knees. Noiz hated wear undergarments it always made him feel restricted. He preferred going commando it was easy access for him to take it out for a piss and for a quickie. He shuffles behind her on his knees. His hard on was decorated with piercings. Towards the middle of his shaft he has two pairs of barbells, between his boys he has a ring placed there, and at the tip he has a loop.

"Wait…" she tosses her hair off to the side and turns to look over her shoulder at him, "Aren't you going to remove them?"

He held his rod looking down on it, "Not this time. I want you to try it."

Ashton hesitates as she bites her lip nervously, "But…"

_Holy fuck she looks so fucking hot biting her lip like that,_ Noiz thought to himself. He held his inner sex god back and reassures her, "If it gets over whelming or if it hurts tell me and I'll stop. I'll take them off."

Her blue eyes look down unsure. Noiz was the type to enjoy rough sex, after all he's German. The half American and part German girl didn't want to disappoint him. She could handle almost anything he dished out to her, except for those piercings on his rod. She feared that they'll cause a lot of pain to her.

"Okay…" she looks away from and positions her butt out to him.

The nineteen year old held his rod and slides it into her warmth, with piercings and all. Ashton inhales shakily feeling the foreign cool metal invade her. She tries to adjust herself around it making sure that the metal rings and barbells wouldn't touch her. She fails, feeling the cool metal brush against her wet walls. Once she stops moving Noiz starts.

He slowly rolls his hips in to her entrance. Noiz kept his green eyes on Ashton paying close attention to her movement. She felt the metal rub carefully along her walls. It wasn't bad to her surprise it felt no different than having a sex toy of her own. Wherever his piercings touched and rubbed against it stimulated that area. Noiz carefully pushed himself all inside her. Ashton takes a deep breath feeling herself full, she pushes herself to him releasing a low moan, "Fuck me."

A smirk forms on his lips. His green eyes darken with carnal desire. The blonde with the short messy hair, places a palm on her white shirt holding on to her waist, the other holding on to her butt cheek. Noiz rolls his hips into her entrance his rod rubbing everything inside of her. He moves out quickly and forces himself back into her faster and faster. Over time he starts to pump into her. His belt buckle begins to chime in rhythm with their movements rocking back and forth. Every time she pushes back to meet Noiz, he'd meet bucking hard into her. He'd use his hands to reel her back fast as soon as she pulled away. He lets out short grunts as he fucked her harder. As Noiz pulled out of her swollen cavern his piercings would tug away from him. And when he pumps in side of her they would rub roughly against his shaft pulling the skin.

Ashton's face was flush with lust. Her smoky eye lids were half hooded as she lets out labor breaths. Sweat formed on her face's frame and her butt. Her hair bounces wildly around her back. Her clothed chest slides along with the wooden table whenever Noiz pulls her to met his cock.

"Ah, I'm going to come!" She warns moaning to him.

Noiz uses his strength to flip her over to face him, "Nn, I want t-to see you come." His green eyes locked with her eyes as he held on to her waist. She snakes her legs around his waist tightly wanting more friction between his rod and her cavern. She was a hot mess underneath him her was hair messy just barely earning the just fucked look.

They moaned and panted together calling each other names out. Noiz forced his lips on to hers swallowing her light cries. Then he went to biting her bottom lip that tasted like rice chips as Ashton sucks at his mouth inviting him to come over. Noiz slips his tongue into her mouth. He felt a strong suction tugging at his mouth as they made out sloppily. God passion the between them was too much! They both felt their climax near with every push and stoke. Skin upon skin.

Finally Ashton's back arches crying out to him. Her cavern spasms around his cock and piercings, she cries out in a high pitch tone that lowers itself to a sexy feminine moan. The way it came out of her mouth sounded to exotic and foreign to Noiz. He had a hard time recognizing the fact that it was his name she had just called out. With the last of his strength he slams into her hard tossing his head back. His mouth forms the silent 'o' screaming quietly in to the damp air between them. His eyes squeezed shut as he releases his rod pulsing hard as he prolongs his girlfriend's climax.

Yeah, It was one of those mind fucked experiences.

"What did you think?" he pants pulling out of her. She sat up on the coffee table hunched over with their foreheads touching each other. They eyes locked on each other once more.

"I think I'm starting to understand why you named your team the 'Ruff Rabbits'."

"No, I meant the piercings." He laughs softening his features.

"I want some for sure." She teases.

Noiz smirks pecking her lips, "I can arrange that."


	2. Hair Cut part 1

Blue eyes stare back at hers. The person standing across from her had the same get up as Ashton: The black plaid, the white short shorts and white lace like tights. They both wore unsatisfied frowns. Standing in front of the mirror Ashton examines her doppelganger reflection. Her hair was much too long for her liking. Her long waves of curls were almost passed her mid back area. When going out to watch a rhyme battle in a crowd she would get flush and sweaty, because of how heavy her hair was. This would not do for her!

She walks down stairs seeing the blonde German lying on the couch. He was too occupied, to even notice Ashton come down; he was fiddling with a small object in his warped hands. As she came closer to her boyfriend she saw Pixel, her AllMate, in one hand and in the other a mini screwdriver. A shadow hovers behind Noiz, he stops fiddling with the Allmate. He tilts his head back looking up at Ashton with green eyes of amusement.

"What are you doing?" She asked hovering over him on the shortest width of the leather couch. Her hair fell passed her chest casting a blonde veil circling around his face.

"Updating your AllMate." He deadpans, "What else would it look like?"

She rolls her eyes, "Gee, I don't know, maybe dismantling my closest thing to a real friend."

"I thought we were friends." He muses with irritation barely surfacing his tone.

"No we're not."

A look of dismay replaces his calm demeanor. He reaches out with his bandage hand holding the screw driver and caresses her cheek. Ashton looks down on him with cold blue eyes, her lips in a thin flat line, and a stone look. Noiz's bold green eyes search her face for any indication that she was joking. Her blue eyes sparkle with jest.

"You kid." He snorts. Noiz ran his hand down her cheek and transitions it to slide his hand down taking hold of her golden locks. He gently guides her hair to his lips and kisses it, while closing his eyes.

"No. We're dating aren't we?" she asks softly.

The full breed German nods acknowledging her question, "Of course."

He opens his eyes watching Ashton lean close to his face. She pecks his forehead just above his bridge piercing.

"Then I love you."

"If I had said no would you have still said that?" he questions narrowing his emerald eyes at her as he released her hair. Ashton looks down at him startled her heart jumped skipping a beat.

"Just kidding. I still love you," He chuckles grinning at her.

"Ugh, you're such a sadist."

He brushes her hair away from his face with his arms, returning to mend the robotic rodent.

Ashton moves around the couch and sits on the arm of the couch above,"Say, I heard stories that Aoba's boyfriend is a hairstylist." Ashton starts, "Is that true?"

"Ugh," he groans displeased with the topic, "That old fart he's seeing? Yeah."

The girl frowns that he stays quiet, it obvious to her that Noiz did not want to talk about him. Ashton held up her right arm activating her black Coil with sliver studs on it. She enters a few keys as a small blue with grey hologram appears before her. The blonde beauty scrolls through, her sapphire orbs scan the entire screen of local websites. Until she finds a local hair salon founded by a samurai in a crimson kimono. That Samuri was Aoba's lover.

"I'm going to get a haircut." She tells him.

As the last two words 'hair cut' escaped her lips, Noiz drops the screw driver on the wooden floor. The German boy stays silent and stands up quickly to retrieve it. Ashton begins to take her leave.

"Wait." Noiz commands, sounding a little too disparate.

She felt a light force pull her back by her shorts. She turns to look down at the crouching information broker. Noiz had hooked his finger to her belt loop. He reels her back this time making her stand between his legs. With her Allmate Pixel in his hand he placed it on the coffee table. Noiz then twists half way to his side and unclips his chains of Allmates. He takes off one green geometric cube designed rabbit.

"Take this one." He lifts up her tank top barely exposing her stomach, just above her belly button and hooks it on to her belt loop.

"Why?" His girlfriend ponders aloud.

"Cause I said so," Noiz bluntly states and adds stubbornly, "And I have your rat."

"Pixel is not a rat. She's a mouse." Ashton corrects him using a sharp tone.

"An Allmate." The blonde with the messy hair, smirks looking up at her with deviant smile.

"Stop being a smartass." She sighs admiring his playful attitude, "I got to go."

Noiz stubbornly tugs at Ashton's belt loop with his hooked finger protesting her leave. Her blue orbs migrate to his green ones. She felt her heart skip a few beats, when he curved his lips to the side and gave her a bad boy smile.

"Hey, Smarty Pants," he stands up quickly from his crouching position and towers over Ashton's by 2 inches. His eyes darken a bit as he leans in kissing Ashton hard. When comes to getting a kiss from Noiz, Ashton loves it! He roughly nibbles her bottom lip tasting the familiar iron. Noiz warps his arms tightly around her back and bottom; she wanted him to break her in half. Ashton kisses him back with the same amount of passion. Noiz breaks the kiss and rasps, "You shouldn't leave."

Ashton grins nuzzling him, "It'll be quick."

She as soon as she left the house she calls up Aoba on her coil. Aoba answer his with a cheerful greeting, "Hi Ashton!"

She smiles giggling in to her device, "Hi, there handsome."

"What's up?" he asks the concern clear in his question. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

_That's because I've been spending my time with Noiz , while you were with Koujaku. You and I both know they'd kill each other if given the opportunity_, she thought silently knowing that Aoba knew why they couldn't hang out as they used to. "Well…" She starts, "Noiz informed me, that your man knows how to cut hair."

"Yeah, Koujaku owns his own salon." He announced proudly, "Sounds like to me that you want a haircut."

"More like need." She groans distress, "I'm little unsure about getting one, though."

"Hey don't worry about it. Koujaku has a gift dealing with hair he cut mine carefully and it looks good." Ash held back her comment that it was the fact that they were dating that he was more willing and careful with Aoba. Where she's dating Noiz and…. Well, Koujaku didn't exactly approve of them together. "I'm sure he has time right now since his shop is closed…"

"Alright I'm stopping by. 'Kay?"

"Our door is always open for you, Ash" He smiles laughing into the coil, "See you soon!"


End file.
